


Like Real People Do

by Lunah_Peixvey



Series: Meenkri Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gift for a friend, Humanstuck, I love Hozier too much and yes that's where the title comes from, I love Meenkri way too much, Kankri is a good boyfriend, Kankri's probably in Religious Studies, Like half of my fucking writing tbh, Meenah is the stress, Meenah's in Marine Biology, Meenkri, Romantic Fluff, not exactly a songfic, precious dorks, they just sing along to it at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: These two dorks have taken over my life please help me. And, the tags really say it all.





	

Meenah buried her head in the pile of papers at her desk, groaning loud enough to grab the attention of her boyfriend. His lips twisted into a frown and he placed down his book to come over. “Love?” His hand moved to card through her tangled black locks.

“I’m...fuckin’ fine, darling.” She groaned, leaning half-heartedly into his hand. It was obvious that she wasn’t fine. She had deep, dark purple shadows under her eyes, her hair was straggly and knotted in its braid. Beside her was a half drunk glass of water and a bottle of Advil. “Just a bit stressed, ‘s all.” Meenah tried on a hesitant smile to convince him.

Not falling for it, Kankri sighed through his nose and took the seat next to her. Gently, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and massaged her arm. “Meenah, I know you have that essay due soon, but running yourself into the ground is not the way to finish it. Just, relax a bit, you can, you should.” A slight hum and he turned his head to kiss her temple. “Let’s dance.”

Her head leaned into the kiss and she huffed, “I don’t have tiiiiiiimme to dance with you.” Meenah’s hand moved to rest on his chest, turning her head to kiss him properly, “No matter how fun that sounds.”

Tutting softly, Kankri drew her out of her chair and tugged her out of her dark office, “Now, now, you can make time. You’ve been working so hard and you need a break, my love.” He gave her that smug, small smile that he always knew to work on her.

True to the past, Meenah’s shoulders slumped and she leaned into him, “Alright fine, one dance.” Then, she drew away to turn on some music and then come back to wrap her arms around Kankri and sway slightly with him, starting to sing along, “I had a thought dear, however scary. About that night, the bugs and the dirt.”

Kankri grinned softly and looped his arms around her neck, continuing the song, “Why were you digging, what did you bury, before those hands pulled me from the earth?”

“I will not ask you where you came from, I will not ask, and neither should you.” She crooned softly, leaning to peck his lips.

“Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips, we should just kiss, like real people do.” Kankri continued, chuckling softly during the music pause.

“I knew that look dear, eyes always seeking, was there in someone who dug long ago. So I will not ask you why you were creeping, in some sad way, I already know.” Their swaying slowed down until it was just them. Just them holding each other and softly singing to each other. By the time they had finished, though the song was long ended by now, it was dark. “Oh, I was supposed to type my conclusion,” Meenah’s words trailed off.

“Tomorrow, darling. We will always have, tomorrow.” Kankri leaned to kiss her lips, one hand cupping her face and the other clutching her hand. “Let’s go in, yeah?” Slowly, he began tugging her towards their bedroom.

Rolling her eyes, Meenah nodded and kissed back, leaning absentmindedly into his hand and following him in, “Yeah.”


End file.
